What's family for?
by sujulove
Summary: Sam's dad is Harry's Uncle so Harry comes to help. Inspired by the episode Rumors. WARING! Small spoiler to that episode. ONE-SHOT!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Glee

A/N: I don't know the names if Sam's family except for his little sister so I made some up. Also sorry for any wrong spelling or grammer. English his my third language after Swedish and Finnish. Anyway hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Harry was sitting behind his desk at the Auror's office, he was the head of the department, when the letter came. It was a letter from his uncle. You see his mother Lily had a younger brother who was born six years after her, he was a suprice for the whole family, and he had a son born in 94, Harry had flown in for the birth of his little cousin, named Sam, seventeen, and also had the twins Stacy and Caleb who were both ten. He read with sorrow when he found out about that his uncle had lost his job and house so they lived in one room motel right now. He was asking if he could borrow some money. Harry frowned. No way would he let that happened. He finished his report before going to the Minister's office. He smiled at Hermione who was the secretery for Kingsley.<p>

"Is he alone?" Hermione nodded and let him in. He smiled at Kingsley whowas working on some paperwork.

"Hey Harry. What can I do for you?" Harry sighed.

"A family emergency have come up. My Uncle in the states needs some help and I wondered if I could take some time of work." Kingsley frowned. He knew Harry would only go if he really needed too so he nodded.

"Sure take month off. Spend it with your family." Harry smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>A half hour later he walked down the street of Godric's Hollow. When he came in four year old Lily ran up to him.<p>

"Daddy. Al! Jamie! Daddy's home." She screamed as Harry picked her up. He heard the footspets of his sons running from where ever they had been to greet him. He smiled as six year old Albus and seven year old James came into view.

"DAD!" Al shouted and ran to hug him. James smiled up at him then frowned.

"Why are you home earliy?" Harry smiled down at him.

"You remember my Uncle Robbie? Well he lost his job and then lost his house so he asked me if he could borrow some money. But I thought it would be better if I bought them a house. What do you guys say? Should we help our family out?" Lily crost her small arms and nodded.

"Nothing is more important than family." Her brothers agreed.

* * *

><p>Two hours later they were on the plane to Ohio. When they were there Harry rented a car and took his children to the hotel where they looked up an real estate firm. After a nights sleep they drown down to the only real estate firm in town. He walked inside and told the children to sit down on bench while he talked to the lady behind the desk.<p>

"Hello, we're looking for house that doesn't cost much but still have room for five." The lady smiled and nodded. She checked on her computer.

"There is two houses. One with a big garage and a back yard with room enough for small children to play around. This house though have seven rooms and the other have exact five rooms but it doesn't have a backyard and only a small garage." Harry smiled.

"Can we have a look at the house with seven rooms?" The lady nodded.

"I can have a real estate agent take you there." Harry smiled and nodded.

"That would be great ma'am." She called a man called Zander Smith. WHen he came down she explained the situation. The man smiled and nodded. He drown them to the house where the kids ran around the place while Harry asked the man some questions on the house. At the end of the day they had a house which the kids loved and said that Stacy and Caleb would have so much things to do here. The day after they went to the bank where Harry transfered money from his vault in Gringrotts to his Uncle's acount. Two milijon to be exact. Not that it made a dent on his money. The Potter money had been enough for him to be able to take care of his kids without working and still leave his kids money enough for them to do the same after he died. Then if you add the Black money on that at least five generations would be able to take care of themselfs without work. Then if you count all the money he was making and the money he got from families who died in the war or soon after that didn't have any kids. He also had gotten the Slytherin money because he won them so to speak after he killed of the last heir. And that vault had been gathering dust and intreast for a tusen years. You see you had to prove that you were worthy to get the money. Non of the people who only thought of themselfs could get it. It was the same with the other founders vaults which he got after he won the challages that Slytherin had put on his vault. he first beeing to be able to kill the basilisk at Hogwarts. Which Harry did when he was twelve so that was no problem. Anyway all this just made sure he was the riched man alive. When that was done they went to decorate all the rooms. Harry took the master bed room while James took Sam's and Albus and Lily took the twins rooms. (They were conected to each other.) The master had a kingsized bed and a walk in closet full of clothes. In the room there were a desk and a bookshelf for all the books. The twins rooms had the same except it was a queen sized bed and a box of toys each. The bookself was full of childrens books. The walls were painted as woods full with animals. Harry had hand painted it all. Which had taken three hours. Harry had put a waterfall in there with a grey wolf, a black dog and a brown stag drinking from the small lake. James put all the same things for Sam in his room, except the toy box. He also had bought Sam different books on how to play different songs on his guitar. All of them had been songs from Sam's favorite artists. The two bedrooms that were left became a music room and a studio for Mrs. Evans since she, like Harry, loved to paint.

The living room had become a perfect family room. A plastma screen tv with DVD and Xbox. A big couch and two armchairs perfect for family movie nights. But what was Harry best paint in the entire house was the family portrait. The portrait was painted like they were at a picknick. In it was is maternal grandparents who sat on the blanket with the food in front of them. Together with them were the other adults. His mother who was in his father's arms. Petunia and Vernon. Vernon, who had lost all his over weight over the last few years, had his arm around Petunia's shoulders. Next to them was Robbie and his wife Hanna. Robbie had his arm around Hanna's waist. Stacy and Caleb were running around playing with Lily, James and Albus. He, Dudley and Sam were sitting close by talking about somethings. Dudley's wife, Kelly, was sitting with the other adults with her hand on her nine months pregnant belly. The kitchen was the master piece according to the real estate agent when they bought the house. It had all the newest things you could buy. A brand new oven, fridge and other kitchen stuff. When the house was ready which they had in under two days. Harry took out his cell phone calling his Uncle.

"Hey, Uncle Robbie. I just got your letter and I and the kids will be there tomorrow afternoon. We're on the way to the airport right now."

_"Harry, you don't need to do that. I shouldn't have sent you that letter and bother you with my family drama." _

"Nonsense, you're family and you help out family no matter what."

_"Harry, I-I don't think you kids should see how we live right now."_

"And your children shouldn't be living like that at all. When I get there, you and I are going to look up a new house for you and I will be paying for it." He said in an no argument voice. He heard his uncle sigh.

_"Fine. Call me when you land." _Harry smirked and went out and bought Sam a yellow porsche Cayman R. He then locked the place up and walked over to the rental car that the children was sitting in, waiting for him. He went drove to the motel where his Uncle stayed at. He walked over to the door and knocked on it. He smiled at the shocked face his uncle had on when he opened the door.

"Come on, we have places to be. Pack up your stuff and then we will pick up your kids." An hour later they had packed up all the things that wasn't in the car and had picked up the twins they were on the way to pick up Sam.

* * *

><p>The Glee club had a meeting when a little girl with red hair and elemerd eyes ran in. Sam looked shocked.<p>

"Lily?" She squeked and ran into his arms. Soon after her two boys ran in. The older one had brown messy hair and brown eyes. The other had black messy hair and elemerd eyes.

"Lily, dad told you not to run off like that." The oldest one said. Sam was even more shocked at the sight of them.

"James? Al?" They heard a chuckle and looked at man who looked like an older version of the black hair kid. He was leaning against the doorway.

"That is the names of my children." He said with a british accent and Sam shook his head.

"Harry?" The man nodded and Sam practally ran into the man's arms. Mr. Shue cleard his throat and they let go of each other.

"Sam who are these people? And what are they doing here?" Sam smiled.

"This is my cousin Harry and his kids." James nodded and looked at Mr. Shue.

"I'm James and I'm the oldest. I'm Seven. These is my little brother Albus but we call him Al. He is six. And the little angel over there is my little sister Lily she's four." Lily blushed had waved shyly making the girl go 'awww' along with Kurt. Sam smiled at them.

"As for you second question Mr. Shue, I have no idea." Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you think I would have left my uncle and his family staying at a motel? No way. Come on I'm taking you to your new home." Sam looked at him in shock.

"You bought us an house?" Harry shrugged.

"What's family for? Come on you can take your friends with you." He left with the children and the others followed. Even Mr. Shue. As they got to the parking lot they saw Sam's family waiting for them. Just as they came out a limo drove into the parking lot and one of the drivers walked over to Mr. Evans.

"I'm to drive your car to where you're going sir. The rest of you are going with the limo." The limo had room for thirdy people and they all got somewhere to sit. Even Artie, they put his wheelchair in the Evans car. The Gleeks were questioning Harry but the funny part was that it was his children who answerd while Harry looked amused.

"So you're Sam's cousin. Who are you cousins?" Rachel asked. James smiled.

"My grandmother was Uncle Robbies older sister." Santana frowned.

"You call him uncle?" Albus raised his eyebrow in a very Snape like maner.

"Well it sounds better than Great-Uncle Robbie." He said sarcastly. Robbie frowned.

"You sound like my sister's childhood friend, Severus Snape." Albus shrugged.

"Well my name is Albus Severus Potter, is it not?" Harry smiled at that. Albus always wanted to live up to his namesakes. So he took to reading alot so he could be smart like Albus Dumbledore and was sarcastic like Snape.

"Who are you named after?" Tina asked. When everyone looked at her she quickly explained. "Well having the name Albus have to come form somewhere. I mean you don't just open a baby book and pick the first name that jumps at you." Albus snorted at that.

"I'm named after the headmaster of the boarding school my dad went to. He was like grandfather to him. He was one of the first to go in the terrorist attacks in the ninetis. The name Severus comes from Severus Snape who was a proffessor there who sacrificed himself to save my dad's life along with the other students." James nodded.

"I was named after my grandfather from dad's side who died in the terrorist attacks in the seventis- early eightis. And my middle name is Sirius which comes from dad's godfather who died in the terrorist attacks in the ninetis." Lily smiled sadly.

"I was named after my grandma on dad's side who also died in the terrorist attacks along with grandpa. My middle name is Luna and it comes from my dad's friend. She's the only one of our namesakes that is still alive." Mercedes glared at Harry.

"You told her about death and such at such a young age." She hissed and the others glared at him except the Potter children you glared at her.

"No he didn't." Albus hissed.

"That would be our bitch of a mother." Everyone looked shocked and they looked at Harry who was looking out the window with tears in his eyes. Lily climed into his lap and hugged. Albus explained in a sad voice.

"It was soon after Lily's birthday and dad came home from work. Me and James was at Uncle Bill's for the night but Lily was home with _**Mother**_. She had said she wanted some time with Lily alone. Some mother daughter time. Dad didn't know so he went home instead. When he walked in through the door he frowned since we always come to meet him at the door exspecially Lily. She is and always will be a daddy's girl. He walked upstairs when he found water coming from the bathro-" Albus's voice broke and none of the Potters could continue so Sam did.

"He found Ginny, his wife at the time, trying to drown Lily in the bathtobe." The others gasped and Kurt sat down next to Harry and calmly helped Lily calm him down. "GInny saw him and started to laugh. Harry knocked her out and took Lily out of the water. Needless to say she was saved but it was a close one. He divorced her and pressed charges. She was convicted of attampt of murder. She is doing twentyfive-life without the possibilty of poral. But as revenge on the conviction she screamed the tale of their namesakes before she was draged out of the courtroom." Everyone was quiet the rest of the trip. When they came to the house everyone gasped. Harry smiled.

"Welcome to the new Evans household." Harry said and led them in. "On the first floor was a bathroom, a livingroom, the Studio and musi croom along with the kitchen." Sam looked up at him shock.

"Music room?" James answered him.

"Dad found out that you were in Glee club and thought when you were doing Solos and duets you could always rehearse here instead of waiting for the Glee club room to be free." Sam gasped and the Glee club members looked at Harry in shock. Mr. Shue asked the question they all wanted to ask.

"How can you afford all this?" Harry chuckled.

"My dad was one of they few nobles left in the world." James smiled.

"So was uncle Sirius."Albus smiled.

"And then a little family tree research and finding that you are related to Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Griffindor and Helga Hufflepuff. Four of the most richest and talented nobles of all times who also founded Hogwarts School for the gifted. An elite school for nobles. Also the school dad went too." Lily smiled up at them.

"Dad's title back in England is Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Slytherin-Griffindor-Revanclaw-Hufflepuff. The worlds most richest man. So this didn't even dent the money. Nor did the two miljon dollors dad transferd into Uncle Robbie's accont." She said smartly. Harry shook his head.

"That's it. You're never spending time with Hermione again." He teased and Lily poked her tounge out. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"T-two miljon?" Robbie said. Harry nodded.

"Just some money for the bills and all that until you get a job." He showed them the music room ("She's a beauty." Mr. Shue said and ran his hand over the piano.), studio ("Great she will spend all her time in here." Robbie teased making everyone laugh when Hanna blushed.), the kitchen("Family dinner + guests tonight." Hanna said making the Glee club members cheer.), the bathroom and last but not least the living room. Sam chuckled when Stacy and Caleb threw themselfs onto the couch.

"Guys come look at this." Hanna said with a broken voice. They moved over to her and looked up at what she was looking at. Robbie fell down to his knees when he saw the portrait, tears running down his face. Hanna pulled Stacy and Caleb into a tight hug with tears runnig down all their faces. Sam looked at the text under the portrait. _Family first, friends second and then all the rest. _He walked over to Harry and hugged him tightly before turning to the confused family members.

"Guys meet my family. You know mom, dad, Stacy, Caleb, Albus, James, Lily and Harry. The others are Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. My other cousin Dudley and his wife Kelly. She's pregnant with their first child. And then their is aunt Lily and uncle James. Beside them is my grandparents on my fathers side. Basicilly this is my whole family on my father's side." James looked on proudly.

"And the best part is that dad hand painted the whole thing." Everyone looked at Harry who just nodded. James smirked. "He did the same thing in the twins conected bedrooms." The twins looked confused and ran upstairs. They heard Stacy squel then her footsteps running down the stairs.

"It's a forest and wild animals. There is even a waterfall in my room with a stag, dog and wolf drinking from the small lake." She said and dragged Sam with her to show him. Robbie stood up and hugged Harry.

"Thank you." Harry shook his head.

"It's like Grandpa always said. Family comes before anything." That night all stayed for a dinner which Harry and Hanna cooked. Harry got to know all about Glee club and it's members. The next day he donated two hundred tusen dollers to Glee club.

* * *

><p>After a month spending with his family Harry came to know Will Schuester and the Glee club members really well and as an good bye present he gave an hand painted portrait of the Glee club which was put in a glass container on the wall of the Glee club room.<p>

-The End-


End file.
